Hogar
by Snk-Anime
Summary: Perdí mi familia y hogar...¿Que debo hacer ahora?


Hola :D

Bueno este fue el primer fic Eremika que escribí u/u perdonen si es corto y si esta mal escrito, reitero que soy nueva aquí.  
**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro **

* * *

-no hay donde ir- dije mis padres han muertos estoy como en un abismo, no quiero seguir en este mundo cruel y rencoroso…

Mirando el suelo, vagando en mis emociones, vi acercarse a la persona que me salvo. Sentí algo cálido en mi cuello, subí la vista y era la misma persona  
-quédate con esto, es cálido, ¿no?- sentía su calor –si…- respondí con un hilo de voz.

-Mikasa ven y vive con nosotros, haz sufrido mucho- sonrió el señor de lentes yo estaba confundida por lo que dijo realmente, mire al mismo chico.- ¿qué?-  
me tomo de la manga y dijo.-ven, volvamos a casa-. No podía más, llore con todas mis emociones: Temor, alegría, pena… -Casa- es una palabra muy importante para mi dolorosa y a la vez me hace sentir bien…

-Caminaremos bastante- dijo el señor jeager  
-no me importa- dijo con el ceño fruncido – con tal que ella este bien-. No sabía que decir realmente no sabía porque se preocupaba tanto por mí, técnicamente soy una desconocida para él, solo baje la vista y miraba la bufanda que me dio.  
-¿Te gusta la bufanda eh?- esbozo una sonrisa pequeña, lo suficiente para ruborizarme -(espero que no me haya visto)- pensé

Hemos caminado aproximadamente 4 kilómetros… si no me falla mi padre me enseño este tipo de cosas cuando paseábamos  
-estoy cansado/a- mencionamos lo mismo con el chico cuyo nombre no me sabia aún.  
-Sí, tienen razón, mejor descansemos un poco para recuperar las fuerzas-. Nos dijo el señor jeager  
Nos sentamos en un árbol que había en el costado del camino, el señor Jeager dejo la lámpara en el suelo y se sentó en un tronco cortado, -o…oye- le dije al chico.- ¿sí?- me miro con la mejor cara que ponía, se veía exhausto se le notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto, bueno con todas las cosas que pasaron quien no está cansado. – ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Lo mire a los ojos que eran de un color esmeralda verdoso - ah…. Me Llamo eren, eren jeager- (eren) pensé se llama eren.  
-Gracias- me fije pero ya se había quedado dormido, yo también estaba muy cansada quería dormir olvidarme de todo lo que paso, pero sabía que no podría, perder a tus padres no es normal. Había escuchado que en el exterior de las murallas había moustros que devoraban humanos…. Pensado en todas esas cosas ya estaba cansada y me dormí por fin.

Hogar:

era más de noche y hacia mucho más frio que antes, la bufanda me calentaba el cuello y el abdomen pero eren estaba temblando.- eren-. Susurre  
-mmm si- lo decía tiritando, me daba un poco de pena – ¿tienes frio?- lo mire  
-e…eh no estoy bien, bueno, ¿estas mejor?-. El padre de eren estaba preparando las cosas para seguir con el largo camino. – ¿si, pero no tienes frio verdad?- lo decía con lastima, ya que si me daba no me gustaba que estará así por mi culpa.-no, enserio quiero que estés bien tu entiéndelo-.  
-o...ok-

Empezábamos a caminar y eren me pregunto.- ¿cuál es tu nombre?, no te preguntado es raro que tu sepas el mío y yo no-. Miraba hacia adelante como si no quisiese mirarme a los ojos.- Mí…Mikasa Ackerman-. Respondí un poco avergonzada.-lindo nombre, tienes la misma edad que yo, ¿no?-. Se rascaba la cabeza como si estuviera nervioso.- si-. Lo dije casi susurrando, no estaba tan en calma en la noche, sabía que podría haber animales salvajes

-estamos entrando a la ciudad, papá- dijo eren al señor jeager, veía las luces y las personas que estaban terminado de acostarse, estaba en calma pero se veía hermoso, la última vez que vine fue cuando tenía 5 años, aún recuerdo que no estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes y tenía mucho miedo …. Si recuerdo bien quizás vi a eren, o quizás fue mi imaginación.- Ya llegamos, no sé qué le diré a tu madre por que llegamos tan tarde y traigo a una niña…. -.  
Miraba hacia arriba el señor jeager, como si le pidiera a alguien que le diera fuerzas.-Fácil -. Dijo eren…

.-matamos unos maleantes mikasa y yo por que los hijos de puta mataron a sus padres-. Por alguna extraña razón eren me tomo con as fuerza la mano como diciéndome: '' lo siento, no quiero pasarte a llevar''.- ¡EREN!, quien te enseña ese vocabulario, dios mío!-. El señor Jeager abrió la puerta y había una mujer sentada en una silla a frente de la puerta. –! ¡ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR! GRISHA!?-. Aparte de que estaba muy enojada, tenía un gran parecido con eren, era hermosa…

.- ¿Mi madre?-. Me vio con curiosidad.- se llama Carla Jeager  
-ah…-. Por una razón Eren en ningún segundo soltó mi mano.  
* Flash back *  
-Hija, cuando seas más grande y me des nietos quiero que tengas un hombre que te cuide y sea valiente, me gustaría que cruzaras la puerta tomado de la mano con él para ver a tu pareja-.  
-p...pero, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés?-. Le había preguntado a mi madre….  
nunca me respondió….

Solté la mano de eren muy rápido, ruborizada por lo que había recordado.- ¿Que pasa?-. Me miro sorprendido.-Na…nada- solo tape mi cara en la bufanda.- o...ok- suspiro, miraba a los alrededores y era una casa pequeña pero muy acogedora.- Mikasa.- dijo la madre de eren con una sonrisa tan dulce.- ¿yo?-. Respondí. –Sí, De Ahora en adelante vivirás con nosotros como una familia, lo siento mucho por lo de tus padres-. Se agacho y empecé a llorar… -Mikasa…- me miraba eren triste, lo mire y trate de sonreír quizá me vi muy estúpida pero quise decirle que ''estoy bien, gracias a ti'' pero creo que entendió el mensaje… la madre de eren se limpiaba las lágrimas y cuando termino dijo. –Eren, dormirás con mikasa en tu cuarto-. Lo miro con cara autoritaria. – ¡¿QUE?!- Se puso tan rojo que me costaba creerlo –Solo será por unas semanas… o meses- dijo la madre de eren.- no es un titán, es una chica y ahora compórtate y llévala al cuarto-. Se dio vuelta y empezó a hablar con el señor jeager.-Bien-. Suspiro eren.- sube-. Me tomo de la mano y entramos en un cuarto pequeño, había una cama y un pequeño sillón viejo  
.- Tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón- dijo serio eren.- n…no, ¿puede ser solo por hoy el dormir contigo?-. Los dos nos sonrojamos…. –bien solo hoy, pero… N...no te acostumbres-. Saco una polera de un armario – ten tu ropa está sucia- era verdad estaba con sangre…La tome y se dio vuelta. – listo-.

Se sonrojo –o...ok ahora acuéstate-. Lo hice y los dos estábamos allí, pensar que mi vida cambio en solo un día…. comencé a llorar de nuevo.-que pasa-  
Pregunto. –Tengo miedo- le dije  
El me beso la frente y me dijo.- no pasa nada, estoy aquí y te protegeré-. 

* * *

Wow :o holi denuevo xd  
Por lo de shingeki no football lo estoy avanzando y gracias por los mensajes n_n  
Bye~


End file.
